sophisticated (manipulated)
by bleuboxes
Summary: She has never been kissed quite like this before (and that's not a bad thing; Clara finds that Missy is quite good at kissing.) [Clara x Missy because i'm actual trash/contains season 9 spoilers]


And never did I think that I  
Would be caught in the way you got me  
But girls love girls and boys

 _Girls/Girls/Boys - Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

She has never been kissed quite like this before (and that's not a bad thing; Clara finds that Missy is quite good at kissing.) Kissing Missy is not so different than kissing the Doctor (or Danny, for arguments sake) but at the same time, it's exciting, it's fresh, and it's new; needless to say, she likes it.

If it wasn't for Missy's exceptional kissing abilities, Clara might actually hurl the Time Lady off a cliff mostly due to the fact that her personality left something to be desired. (Although, she doesn't care to admit it, but Missy's _give no shit_ attitude is sort of a turn on for Clara, in a weird, but strangely fascinating sort of way.)

But that little kissing fiasco (although it wasn't really a fiasco) was moments ago (before Missy decided it was a _lovely_ idea to shove Clara into a Dalek) and although Clara was smiling like a little boy who just stole candy from a baby and Missy had that little self-satisfied smirk plastered on her face, Clara was still a tiny bit angry. (Actually, that's understatement of the year; she was pretty furious.)

"He never told me that you were such a good kisser; shame on him for keeping you all to himself for all these years." Missy mutters out loud before they start venturing off though the Dalek sewers again.

If she wasn't in the Dalek, she would have been able to come up with a snarky retort, but she supposes that she's never had much luck when it comes to these sorts of things anyway (and as her echoed Oswin had so graciously proved, being an outspoken (yet attractive) Dalek (or person shoved in a Dalek) was never really too good for anybody.)

So, as any normal person would do, Clara shot at the other woman (via Dalek), assuming that her action was probably going to have a negative reaction. (Not that she would mind; she would much rather die than be stuck in a god awful Dalek again shouting exterminate for the rest of her days.)

To her great surprise, Missy didn't try to blow up the metal shell encasing her; she didn't even warrant a scolding about how 'it's not lady like to shoot people who've just encase you within a Dalek'.

"He also failed to mention that you had spunk."

"I am a Dalek." She responded even though she was practically screaming about how angry she was. (The stupid default Dalek phrase was all that came out.)

"I'm quite aware, dear. Maybe, if something unfortunate happens and you're stuck in there for the rest of your life, you'll find someone with a strange kink or something like that. I hear that Thirty-first century earth has a weird infatuation with androids, so I'm sure you'll fit right in!" she went off rambling.

"Explain! Explain!" The Dalek said, although Clara was saying shut up, the dratted thing's programming was all screwed up, surely thanks to the melting Dalek inside and that little stunt Missy pulled earlier (before she and Clara kissed rather abruptly) to get the Dalek to stop functioning.

"It's okay, love." Giggled Missy, which Clara would have deemed quite adorable if it hadn't sounded quite so mad, "You look cute as a button with or without that Dalek on. C'mon, let's get on with the murder part of this plan."

Before Clara could even shout exterminate, Missy rushed over and kissed the top of the Dalek's shell, confusing the hell out of herself and Clara. If she ever got out of this god awful situation, Clara decided that she would find a quick way to rid missy of that particular infuriating smirk that always seemed to be slyly settled on her lips (which Clara was definitely not looking at right now.)

But, to Clara's misfortune and bitter disappointment, the bitch was not back for long, leaving a little too early so that Clara is unable to carry through with her plan. She decides she'll just have to wait for next time.

xXx

(She doesn't bring it up to the Doctor, though she's almost positive that he knows that something's going on; and it's not that he can blame her. He's also had the privevage of kissing Missy and, by Jove, even he can't say that it's not an experience. )

* * *

 **Hey fam. So I was quite bored during the end of my English class today and I began thinking of how I low key ship Clara and missy and plus it's a head canon of mine that Clara is *drumroll* bisexual!**

 **So this piece of crap was born. *shrugs***

 **Please review if u like it, favorite if u like it, follow (if you LIKE IT)**

 **Thanks an please check out some other of my less shitty stories**

 **Much love and Happy Thanksgiving to those of you that are American!**

 **bleuboxes**


End file.
